Dexter Grey
'First Name: Dexter' 'Last Name: Grey' 'IMVU Name: HatakeSurota' 'Nicknames' Charon 'Age' 26 years old March 5th 'Gender' Male 'Height' 1.87 meters 'Weight' 88 Kilogramms 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Calm, Calculating, Self-Controlled Appearance Standing tall with a stride like that of a martial artist, he has short brown hair and dark green eyes that appear nearly black, his skin is a pale shade from wearing his armor suit most of the time. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' PMC Leader 'Fighting Style' Karate KUDO Krav Maga Eskrima Khridoli. 'Weapon of Choice' Twin 1911 Colt Browning with Compensators, and a Satevari a double edged dagger Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Dexter Grey son of a Guerilla Fighter Nicknamed "Beno" and a pianist Katarina, sadly her last name is unknown as his father's real name. He was the only child, a child of divorce as his parents split up when he was 8 years old. Unusually he had nearly to normal childhood, apart from reloading his father's weapon under heavy fire and taking piano lessons. He was better at the first than the latter to say the least, at the age of 14 he joined the army by faking his age as he looked quite mature for his young age setting aside the fact that the recruiters could care less as long as someone was willing to join the fight for liberation of the country that most considered a lost cause. At the age of 18 after a 20 year long war was over and the country which he, his relatives and friends bled and died for found peace and suddenly he was not needed and just like other veterans was cast off labeled Worthless even though he served and fought officialy for 4 years and unoficially since he was able to carry and fire a weapon, he was not welcome in his own land, a country taken by liberals that had no clue and no desire to understand the people that actually fought for it. For Dexter this was a painful expirience as he had to watch all he held pure and dear was stomped and taken away from him, his motherland. " Today we truly lost our country" Were his words to his brothers and sisters in arms the day he was dissmissed from the military. Afterwards we do not know anything about Dexter as he vanishes and reappears after 2 years in a mercenary group operating in both Asia and Africa. A 20 year old former soldier, a patriot now works as a hired gun, operating in the hottest spots where the Death tolls are the highest, the most profitable places as the Governments do not have to worry about Mercs dying as they won't be listed in the official news as Soldier KIA's which will make much more noise in the press and public rather then some random Merc meeting his end in god only knows situation. After Africa and Asia he was a very valuable asset for any PMC ( Private Military Group) and he travelled all around the world working for various clients, working as escort in the hot zones, counter insurgency operations, manhunts and ect. He vanishes again after 3 years of Mercenary work and reappears in the infamous KasaiHana city with his own PMC group which he plans on establishing in the city. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC